Black & White
by xManticorexx
Summary: Elfman has been trying to avoid him all week, then how come they're now alone in the guild showers? Yaoi. Gajeel/Elfman
1. Chapter 1

Black & White

* * *

He had felt his stares the last week. Many had stared at him with curiosity in the past. He hadn't taken any of them seriously. It's usually the right decision as the attention ceases after a week and they pretend they never did. What bothers him this time is the stare Gajeel gives him. The stare is so intense, it feels like Gajeel's stripping him and then tries to devour him. Elfman has tried to avoid being alone with Gajeel the past week. Not very manly, he knows. He has used all his effort to make sure they aren't alone. Then how come they're alone in the guild's showers then?! Yes they're separated by two knee walls, but that doesn't mean he can't feel Gajeel's eyes on him.

[Flashback]

As usual the guild hall of Fairy Tail had become one big bar fight that weekend. Since Gildarts was visiting it went over the top. Now that Romeo was participating with his magic too, it had become a complete mess. In the end Romeo had managed to scare every single guild member out with his smelly fire bombs. Since everyone run off Elfman had gone to take a shower at the guild's showers. Not wanting to bring the smell home, he had thought it was a good idea. He hadn't gotten any further than to get undressed and turn on the water when Gajeel had walked in and done the same. Now he was angry at himself for forgetting to take the towel with him!

[Present]

Elfman is standing with his back to Gajeel, and as far as he can hear Gajeel hasn't moved an inch yet. It should make him uneasy having his friend look at him like that, but it's actually making him aroused. He can feel Gajeel's eyes crawling all over him. He focuses all his might on not turning around too look at the other man, but that doesn't stop his mind from imagining explicit things! The way the water runs down his chest, over his abs and down to his-_fuck, he needs to stop this!_ He can feel his now fully erect manhood ache just thinking of the man a couple feet away. But he will keep his head high and suppress these feelings, no matter how goddamn hard it is. He's not sure why Gajeel has taken such a strong interest in him, but he's sure it's transitory. This is so unmanly of him, being so flustered over someone. He doesn't want to admit it, but he does have feelings for Gajeel. It had been growing for years, but it first dawned on him a couple of months ago on a job. Gajeel had rescued him in the nick of time and taken care of his wounds. He had almost blurted out about his feelings at the time, but he had suppressed them, and his hard-on, for the sake of friendship. If Gajeel had come to understand the seriousness of Elfman's feelings for him he would surely run off. Gajeel's behavior isn't making it easy on him though. He has considered the possibility of Gajeel feeling the same, but the chances are too small to put a friendship on the line. Gajeel's interest would cease after a week's time, just as everyone else's. Elfman pulls himself together and gets his body moving, ignoring the ache.

He puts shampoo in his hair and washes it out, the movements are very stiff. He's just washing out a second round when he hears footsteps coming closer. He can feel a hot breath in his neck and it sends a chill down his spine.

"You know I can smell it right? I can smell all the hormones flowing from your body." Gajeel breathes into Elfman's ear, making him freeze on the spot. Gajeel turns of the shower and fills his nostrils with Elfman's scent.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Elfman? You started avoiding me after our job together a couple of months ago… I could smell your arousal back then too, you know. It's not very manly to not admit ones feelings, is it?" Gajeel husks into his ear, moving just close enough for Elfman to feel Gajeel's arousal on his back. The touch tells him just how big Gajeel's cock is, and to his surprise his cock is also pierced. It's enough to make him weak in the knees. Low, almost inaudible, moans escape Elfman's lips as Gajeel slowly grinds against his rear.

"Mmmh, your scent's so arousing…do you know how much I've been longing to do this?" Gajeel whispers while biting his ear. His hands reach up to pinch at Elfman's nipples as he continues to grind his cock at his rear in a slow pace. Elfman tries to hold it in, but moan after moan escapes his lips. He's having a deep struggle with himself. Knowing how Gajeel would fuck just about anyone in town makes him feel like no more than a one-nighter. He likes Gajeel too much. It's like giving someone the best thing in the world, then saying you can never have it again. Elfman wouldn't be able to stay away. He really want Gajeel so fucking much right now! It wasn't often he came over someone nearly as big as himself and it arouses him even more.

Elfman forces his body around to face Gajeel, who looks at him with a flushed face. Maybe even a hint of a blush? Gajeel's eyes trails down Elfman's body, and licks his lips when he sees a cock quite larger than his own. Elfman ignores Gajeel's lust-filled eyes, and makes sure he isn't look at his cock knowing he would fuck him senseless if he did. He gives the studded boy a long, deep kiss and he looks him in the eyes.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand, sorry." Elfman ignore his racing heart, and the furious ache downstairs. He looks away waiting for Gajeel to take the hint and leave. Gajeel can feel the kiss lingering on his lips and takes a sharp breath.

"And who said I was after a one-timer? Cause I'm not into that stuff. " Gajeel looks dead-serious at Elfman who looks at him with an annoyed look.

"It's not very manly to be lying about such things, Gajeel." Elfman answer dryly. He knows very-well what Gajeel's nightly habits are. It wasn't much of a secret as Gajeel was proudly talking about his nightly adventures in the guild. Gajeel curse himself for yet again speaking before thinking.

"Fine, I _was _into one-timers, but that changed… I want more than a one-timer with you. Get it in will ya." Gajeel growls, his voice tinged with desperation, as he pins Elfman to the wall. Elfman looks into his red eyes which are a mixture between pleading and furious. He's not quite sure if he should believe him or not. Gajeel takes the initiative, moving closer he places his hand in the taller male's hair and forces him down into a passionate kiss. Elfman pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. His mind comes down to the same conclusion every time. _Gajeel likes him._ He can feel a tongue probing and he opens his mouth, letting Gajeel explore as he likes. The fact that Gajeel's tongue is pierced, sends a shiver through him. Imagining how it would feel on his cock. The lack of air make them pull apart, and Elfman looks curious at the man before him.

"Are you sure about this?" Elfman ask taking heavy breaths with a mild blush on his cheeks.

"Geehee, I'm not the guy to joke around about this am I?" Gajeel smirk seemingly unaffected.

"Don't regret tomorrow when your ass is all sore." Elfman grins pulling the man closer and places sloppy kisses on his neck.

"MY ass? You are NOT putting that monster up my ass!" Gajeel growls while taking a vice-like grip on the male's broad shoulders to keep himself from moaning.

"Oh? Why so angry? Can't be your still a virgin, Gajeel?" Elfman teases biting and kissing his ear. He trails down his neck, making hickies. Elfman's hands travels eagerly all over Gajeel's body.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you're gonna be the receiver!" Gajeel answers with a low growl. Gajeel can hear moans escaping his own lips, but damn, it feels so fucking good! Wait, what? Is he just letting another man take charge and pleasure _him_? Gajeel forcibly clears his mind. Elfman cups his cheek with his palms and kisses him.

"I'll let you top this time, but don't think I'll let you next time kiddo. I'm going to make you beg for my manly cock to fill you while you're screaming my name. I'm going to pound your ass like a man until you can't fucking move. Got that?" He husks into the Gajeel's ear and grinds their erections together making both their bodies ablaze. _Fuck, you're making it really hard to maintain self-control here!_ Though Gajeel would never admit it, he loved being dominated. The problem was that as good as no one had the confidence to do it, and the few who did still hadn't gotten near his ass. Having Elfman talking to him like that made his head spin, and a mixture of wanting to fuck him senseless and having Elfman pound his ass was swirling around his head. Being as stubborn as he is he's not going to let Elfman get the better of him and puts his smirk back on.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, because you'll be screaming _my _name today." Gajeel smirks as he lets his tongue and lips make a wet trail down the muscular chest. He bites roughly on a stiff nipple, earning himself a sharp hiss and a moan. He works his mouth down towards Elfman's manhood. He can't wait to get a taste of that large cock. Gajeel kisses Elfman's cock while caressing his inner thighs. He can feel Elfman's struggles as his breathing grows heavier and his hips jerks slightly. Gajeel slides his pierced tongue up and down the shaft, making Elfman cry out in surprise and pleasure. His piercing had been a success with every partner, and Elfman was no exception. Elfman buries his hand in Gajeel's wet hair, which is surprisingly soft. Gajeel feels his head being guided, taking the hint he puts the large cock in his mouth sucking softly at the head. He then takes in the whole length, sucking hard while his tongue plays on the vein. At this point Elfman is seeing stars. Gajeel hums in satisfaction as he tastes the precome dripping from Elfman's cock. He takes the cock in all the way and nuzzles in Elfman's white pubes. _Mmh__, you both taste and smell good._ Gajeel thinks to himself while bobbing his head up and down Elfman's length.

"Fuck…Gaj-nghh!" Elfman cries out in pure pleasure. He had never imagined he would lose himself this early! Well…the sexual desire for Gajeel had been making him go crazy for weeks and weeks… This feeling was beyond his imagination, none of his dreams came even close. Gajeel plays with his balls and Elfman can't take more of the amazing pleasure.

"Fuck Gajeel! I'm gon…I'm gonna cum!"

Gajeel answers by sucking his cock even more. Elfman comes with a loud moan, spilling his come down Gajeel's throat. Gajeel swallows every drop, but to his surprise Elfman isn't softening. His cock is standing fully erect. He looks up at a smirking Elfman.

"Didn't think I was done already, did you?"

"You're a real man alright."

Gajeel smirks rising up to give Elfman a quick kiss. He reaches behind Elfman and takes his soap, since they don't have lube it'll make-do. Gajeel's mouth finds Elfman's again, while his fingers finds the muscular man's entrance. He lifts Elfman's leg to his waist. He slowly push one finger in, Elfman moans inhis mouth while convincing his muscles to relax. Seeing how Elfman takes it with ease, Gajeel forces in another finger. Elfman groans in a mixture between pain and pleasure. Gajeel sucks at his ear while he moves his fingers in and out at slightly different angles. When he hits the bundle of nerves his back arches. Gajeel continuously hits spot-on and Elfman can't help but to cry out loud.

"Oh fuck, Gajeel!" Elfman cries out in ecstasy. His fingers are digging into Gajeel's skin as he arches his back again. It's too much for Gajeel, he wants Elfman right fucking now! He pulls out his fingers abruptly and spits in his hand smearing his cock in with saliva. He lifts up both of Elfman's legs and places them around his waist. Elfman can feel Gajeel's cock pushing at his entrance.

"You better be ready for this." Gajeel smirks while biting his ear softly.

"Just put it in and fuck me!" Elfman groans. He hisses in pain as Gajeel forces his cock mercilessly all the way in. He bucks his hips, not caring for the pain. He has waited long enough! Gajeel thrusts himself in and out with great force, hitting Elfman's sweet spot dead-on with every thrust. Elfman buries his hand in Gajeel's hair as he bites hard on his neck, making him hiss in painful pleasure. Gajeel knows he won't last long at this rate, so he starts pumping Elfman's cock. This results in Elfman squeezing down on him harder.

"Fuck, Elfman! You're gonna make me come like that!" Gajeel moans as he thrust deeper into Elfman's thight heat, while forcing his orgasm back.

"Then cum for me…Gajeel…aaahhh, I'm so close!" Elfman cries out loud while his nails scrapes over Gajeel's back, hard enough for blood to start dripping. His legs presses Gajeel closer to him.

"Fuck…Elfman! I can't hold it much longer..." Gajeel moans as his thrusts becomes erratic, faster and harder. He jerks Elfman's cock in time with his thrusts. Elfman buries his head in Gajeel's shoulder and moans as he can feel it building.

"Ahhhh…Gajeel!" Elfman cries as he comes. It is too much for Gajeel as he thrusts his final thrusts coming deep inside Elfman.

"Oooohhh…Fuck!" Gajeel squeezes Elfman into a firm hug as both of them rides out their orgasms. As they slowly come down from cloud nine Gajeel cups his cheeks and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Geehee. You know you're my mate now, right?" Gajeel smiles a rarely seen cheerful smile.

"Mmh, I know." Elfman grins and he's mesmerized by Gajeel's genuine smile. Gajeel pulls his now soft manhood out and helps Elfman back on his feet.

"You know we still smell right?" Gajeel smirks, referring to why they came here in the first place.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere yet." Elfman says as he gets the water running again. They end the day with a long hot shower.

[Next day in the guild hall]

Gajeel walks in and is met by a very angry Natsu trying to hit him with a solid fire punch. He meets the punch with his iron fist.

"What have you done with Elfman?!" Natsu roars furiously. A vein is almost popping out on his forehead. It actually just amuses Gajeel, who's in an extremely good mood.

"Why do you ask, Natsu?" Gajeel smirks hitting him in the face with a hard punch sending him to the ground. Natsu jumps back up and points at Elfman who's watching them curiously.

"Because he reeks of you! That kind of strong smell only..." It slowly began to dawn on Natsu what had happened. The whole guild is watching and waiting in suspense not seeing what was now obvious to Natsu.

"Geehee! I've made him my mate, of course!" Gajeel states proudly as he walks over to Elfman and puts an arm around his waist. "Ain't that right, Elfman?"

"Mh!" Elfman agrees with a grin, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. At first the guild is all silent, wondering if they're serious. When Gajeel takes hold of his chin and pulls him down into a kiss the guild slowly builds up a big cheer for the new couple. And so starts another night with a high party factor and way to much alcohol intake in the guild hall of Fairy Tail!

A while after midnight Elfman pulls Gajeel aside telling the guild they're going to get some more drinks. When they're out of sight Elfman pushes him up against the wall and husks into his ear.

"You haven't forgotten how I'm going to fuck you senseless next time, right? How I'm going to make you beg and scream?" Elfman licks him sensually on the neck, making Gajeel bite his bottom lip to not cry out. Gajeel can smell Elfman's arousal growing, and his own is on good way to full erection.

"How do you feel about fulfilling that promise tonight?" Gajeel smirks.

* * *

A/N: I'll upload a second chapter shortly, just gotta do a little editing. Would love it if you reviewed this story, always good with some feedback!  
Some may recognize this as I uploaded this on an another account before, but for various reasons I can't use that account no more. I'm therefore re-uploading it here now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that all the finishing touches are done, though I've probably overlooked something, I can present to you the second chapter! Sorry for making you guys wait! Anyways, in this chapter Gajeel will get it up his ass, as indicated in the previous chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

_A while after midnight Elfman pulls Gajeel aside telling the guild they're going to get some more drinks. When they're out of sight Elfman pushes him up against the wall and husks into his ear._

_"You haven't forgotten how I'm going to fuck you senseless next time, right? How I'm going to make you beg and scream?" Elfman licks him sensually on the neck, making Gajeel bite his bottom lip to not cry out. Gajeel can smell Elfman's arousal growing, and his own is on good way to way to full erection._

_"How do you feel about fulfilling that promise tonight?" Gajeel smirks._

* * *

They walk back into the guildhall empty-handed, completely forgotten the task they had taken. No attention is paid to the people around them, they have only one goal; getting somewhere private to fix their rising predicaments. Gajeel can't help but stumble forward when Natsu throws an unexpected fiery punch at him. He quickly turns on his heel and glares at the guilty boy.

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Salamander! You should be able to read the situation, especially when you're a dragon slayer." Gajeel grumbles as he scratches his back, which is itching after Natsu's attack. Some hair was burned, but frankly, Gajeel couldn't care less. Natsu is about to attack, but stops half way as he realizes what Gajeel's hinting at. He freezes for a moment and his mouth slowly opens, then closes. A small hint of red coloring his cheeks as he turns around with his arms crossed. He casts a forced annoyed look back at Gajeel as he speaks.

"Whatever, Gajeel…Elfman take him with you and do…whatever..." Natsu's nose is filled with the scent of the males' arousals. He isn't into guys himself, at least not that he know of, but he can't deny that the smell is…affecting him. Gajeel just smirks knowingly at Natsu, he knows very well how troubling the scent is. As dragon slayers, they can literally smell the hormones. That particular scent is very, very strong, and arousing, especially with two as needy as Gajeel and Elfman right now. With no further ado, they head out the door. Elfman's hand slides gently along Gajeel's neck and circles his shoulder. The soft touch sends a teasing shiver down Gajeel's spine. Elfman smiles and pulls him a little closer. They walk down the main street of Magnolia as Elfman speaks up.

"Shall we go to my place or yours?" Elfman asks as they walk past different shops, restaurants, bars and hotels. One place catches Gajeel's eye, a place called _HalfCocor Hotel Bar_. He knows the place all too well; he's been staying there since he joined Fairy Tail. He's never bothered to look for his own place, though he would like a place of his own…as the people at the hotel aren't too fond of him. They keep complaining about him eating the knives and forks…it's their fault for having iron cutlery. Quite unusual to have iron cutlery, but it tastes good, so no complaints. Truthfully, he enjoys annoying them a little too. He ignores the sign as they pass it. He looks straight forward as his grip around Elfman's waist tightens a bit.

"Your place. I haven't really got my own place yet…where do you live?" Gajeel asks as he looks at the surrounding people; many are staring and some share low whispers. Gay couples aren't unusual in Magnolia, but you could say Gajeel and Elfman stands out. Gajeel just ignores the attention, but he can feel Elfman stiffening considerably as he realizes the amount of people eyeing them.

"Uhm…I live in the outskirts, near the forest. It's not far." Elfman slightly quickens his pace to get away from prying eyes. _He's quite adorable when he's shy… _Gajeel realizes as he looks up at the taller male with a red tint in his cheeks. Gajeel ignores the fact that he just thought of Elfman as _adorable_, which is a word he will never admit using. Gajeel pauses, takes hold of Elfman's arm and pulls him back hard enough to force him into his arms. His hand takes hold of silver hair and pulls him down into a kiss. He is met by hesitating lips, but as Elfman slowly responds, it grows hungry and demanding. Gajeel can't help but smirk, because one by one people are turning away, most likely with a nice shade of red covering their faces. He can tell Elfman feels more comfortable. Gajeel also notices that his heart is racing, almost in time with his own. God, he wants Elfman now!

"We should go to your place...now." Gajeel husks low, surprised by the lust coating his voice. Elfman doesn't argue as Gajeel takes his hand and starts walking again, a tad faster than before. It doesn't take them long to reach the forest. Gajeel can tell it's not much further, he can smell it, though it's faint and hard to pinpoint when he's walking beside Elfman. What makes him sure is the scent of his siblings.

"Elfman, do you live with your sisters?" Gajeel asks, as they get closer he can smell their scent even stronger. _Lisanna I can handle, but Mirajane can be quite…troublesome._

"No, I live alone. Why?"

"Just wondering." _Good._ They can finally see Elfman's house, a quite large, old-style log house.

"They come here for dinner almost every day though. As a man I make very good food." Elfman states proudly. The walk has calmed them both a bit, but Gajeel has far from forgotten why they've come here. As soon as he enters the house his nostrils are filled with Elfman's scent lingering around the house. All his senses are tingly. He simply ignores the sisters' scents trying to mingle. As soon as Elfman closes the door he's shoved back against it with Gajeel's body pressed flush against him. A tour of the house will have to wait, because Gajeel has no intention of waiting. Gajeel's arousal presses against Elfman's inner thigh. Gajeel breathes in the scent of Elfman's arousal as his tongue travels from his clavicle to his guild mark. He bites and sucks at the sensitive skin, teasing with his tongue. Feeling Gajeel's pierced tongue on his skin still makes Elfman weak in the knees. The fact that Gajeel's hips are grinding their arousals together doesn't help much on trying to maintain his composure.

"Aren't you a needy one? We just came here you know…" Elfman leaves kisses along Gajeel's sharp jawline up to a studded earlobe and bites it softly.

"Geehee! So are you, Elfman." Gajeel replies with a smirk as he presses their arousals together.

"Did you know that I dreamed of your mouth on my cock last night…? Oh yes, you did quite the job last time…now your tongue's making my cock ache for more." Elfman murmurs in Gajeel's ear as he takes hold of his hips and grinds his painfully hard arousal against him. It earns him a low moan from his lover. Elfman can't help but moan in return as sharp teeth scrape teasingly over his skin.

"I should probably do something about that…" Gajeel tugs off Elfman's sash and tears of his shirt, revealing the tan and muscular chest he loves so much. He leaves a wet trail of hickeys as he unbuckles Elfman's belt and pants. He works his way down toned abs and pulls down Elfman's pants and underwear, letting Elfman's cock free from its restrains. The sight of Elfman's cock makes his own ache in anticipation. Seeing Elfman naked and aroused with a flushed face like now creates a want, more like a need, in Gajeel. He wants to ravish his body and fuck him senseless yes, but there's also a rather unfamiliar feeling building up too. The need and want to be fucked by Elfman, the only man he's felt this way about. Gajeel would never voluntarily be on the receiving end, but now it's different. He snaps out of his dreams, his fantasies will have to wait. He wastes no time, already on his knees. His tongue travels eagerly up the big shaft in front of him, looking forward to taste Elfman again. He lets his tongue travel teasingly over Elfman's shaft, with occasional light sucks and soft bites. Elfman's breath becomes slightly more heavy and irregular. His cock is dripping precome and Gajeel licks up the drop's trail, takes the head in his mouth, tasting it. He hums in delight as he slowly takes in the whole shaft. Elfman takes a sharp breath as strong waves of pleasure pulse through him. He can't help but moan as Gajeel's teeth grazes his skin on the way up. Gajeel's tongue plays at the vein as he starts moving his head in a fluid motion. Elfman struggles with standing up straight as he looks down at Gajeel. He almost cums only from the sight of Gajeel's mouth working his cock. He lets his fingers sink into black, soft hair, pulling roughly when the pleasure overwhelms him.

"Oh shit…Gajeel!" He can't stop the flow of moans from his lips as wonderful pleasure course throughout his body. He knows he won't last much longer at this rate. Elfman's hand forces Gajeel to take it deeper as he starts to move in rhythm with Gajeel. Gajeel's hand gently massages his balls while his other hand works at the base of his cock. It doesn't take long before a familiar tingling feeling grows in Elfman's stomach as his orgasm draws near. His muscles tightens and with a husky voice he utters Gajeel's name and comes. Gajeel drinks it all down and savors the taste with relish. Not as surprised as last time he sees that Elfman's still hard. _I understand why some say he's hard to please…but that's why he's my mate!_ Usually you need a moment to get it back up after coming, but no, Elfman needs to cum twice before it even goes soft. Gajeel has no more than finished the thought as firm hands picks him up, much to his dismay and embarrassment; bridal style. He's carried further into the house.

Elfman decides he's waited long enough…with the image of Gajeel's mouth on his cock burned into his mind, he must force himself to not succumb to the need to fuck him raw. He kicks off his getas somewhere on the way, his mind is so far away that he doesn't even notice. Gajeel can't see Elfman's face properly, but he can tell what he's thinking by his racing hearth and the unusual hasty movements. Not to mention that his hormones are close to overflowing Gajeel's senses. As Gajeel hits the bed Elfman's hands are already tugging at his shirt, as soon as it's off their lips clash. The kiss is needy, demanding and hungry from both. Elfman works on his belt and pants, while Gajeel kicks off his boots. The much-needed feeling of no more than skin against skin is finally reached. Eager hands exploring. As Elfman's hands finds Gajeel's ass and comes close to his pucker, Gajeel stiffens ever so slightly. Gajeel can't help it, it's new to him. Elfman can easily tell what's on his mind.

"It's your first time, right? If you want I-"

"OI! I don't wanna hear any of that crap! If you're gonna go easy on me and be all lovey-dovey, I'm out of here. Got it?" Gajeel nearly growls with his red eyes glowing. He's not as intimidating as he'd like to be with a flushed face and heavy, ragged breath. But he's not gonna let Elfman look at him as if he's fragile and can break any moment. He's not a girl and he's not some damn wuss!

"Yeah I get it." Elfman smirks as he guides Gajeel around on all four. Gajeel can hear Elfman murmur his satisfaction of the scenery, and he can't help but feel exposed. If he had been any other than Elfman he'd be beaten to a pulp by now. Big, yet gentle, hands trails down his spine and it makes him shiver. They stop at his ass and pull his cheeks apart, exposing his pucker. He'll deny it, but a blush rises on his face. He's done just about everything before, but not with himself on the receiving end. He swallows his pride and forces the doubt out of his mind. All the people he's fucked have enjoyed themselves a lot, on occasions more than himself. He's good at beating people up and inflicting them pain, but he's just as good at bringing them pleasure. Elfman's not weaker than him, he's a good fighter. He hope that he's just as good at this too.

Elfman reaches out to the drawer in the nightstand and retrieves a familiar bottle. He pours some of the content in his hand and tosses the bottle on the bed. His now lubed fingers are back at Gajeel's ass. A finger circles his entrance and as he slowly pushes one finger in he does his take-over magic and turn his hand into a kind tentacle. The reason he does this is that he can control the size and shape of it himself, making it easier and less painful to stretch Gajeel. Even so Gajeel's muscles tighten defensively at the unfamiliar feeling. However, as Elfman starts working his cock, and pleasure rises, he can feel himself starting to relax. Elfman makes his hand bigger and stretches Gajeel as he searches for the pleasurable bundle of nerves. He can hear Gajeel hiss in discomfort between moans of pleasure as it continues to grow bigger. As he strikes the prostate, Gajeel can't help but writhe and cry out in pleasure. _Damn, is this what it feels like every time?! Fuuuuck it's good! _Gajeel hadn't imagined he'd lose himself this easy, nor this early.

"Aaahh, damn…Elfman!" Gajeel's hands clenches hard at the sheets as he tries to maintain control. But as Elfman continues to assault his prostate and stroking his cock in sync, he can feel the familiar tingling sensation coil in his stomach and he's really about to lose it. Elfman's very satisfied that he's the first to see Gajeel in this state and doubles his efforts. Gajeel tries to last, but it doesn't take long before the immense amount of pleasure becomes too much. If his mind had been present he would have cursed himself for coming so fast, but luckily, that is not the case. He utters Elfman's name with a loud breathless moan as he comes. He's in total bliss but he can still feel Elfman pulling his fingers out of his ass. He rolls over on his back and looks up into Elfman's lustful gaze, and he's well aware they're not done yet. Not that he can complain, he wouldn't mind doing it again, and again. As he calms down from his climax, something catches his eye. _Did Elfman's hand just look like a tentacle?_ When he blinks and takes a second look he sees that is indeed the case. _Did I just have that thing up my ass?!_

"The heck's that thing, Elfman?" Gajeel points at Elfman's tentacle-hand.

"Magic? It makes things easier." Elfman says matter-of-factly. He was sure Gajeel wouldn't let him do it this way, which is why he didn't ask. Though he has chosen to let Gajeel see it afterwards. He turns his hand back to normal as he leans down to lick and suck on a stiff, sensitive nipple.

"Well, that thing is going nowhere near my ass again!" Gajeel states as firmly as he can with Elfman teasing him and his cock slowly rising again.

"You did enjoy it though, didn't you?" Elfman smirks as he bites softly at Gajeel's neck. Gajeel can tell Elfman's on the edge as his cock drips precome when it nudges against his entrance. Damn, knowing how bad Elfman wants him turns him on. His cock is very close to full erection. Elfman can feel it bumping against his abdomen and he realizes he's not the only one aching for more. That's all he needs to know.

"What? I-_bastard..._" Gajeel hisses. Whatever he was about to say is forgotten as Elfman forces his cock all the way in with one firm thrust. Elfman pauses once he's all the way in to give Gajeel time to adjust…though it's not the only reason. If he started thrusting now he'd come way early, because Gajeel's delicious tight heat is squeezing him so good. Shit, if he knew things would end up like this he would've confronted Gajeel himself. His breath hitches as Gajeel's muscles clenches and unclenches around him.

"You didn't thrust in just to stay still did you? Then start moving!" Gajeel husks in such a low, lustful voice that Elfman shivers in delight. Elfman slowly pulls out only to smack his hips back with full force. He lifts Gajeel's legs up on his shoulders and starts thrusting in a steady rhythm. One of Gajeel's hands takes a firm grip on the sheets while the other grasps silky, white hair. He brings Elfman down into a messy kiss. He lifts his hips higher, letting Elfman thrust even deeper into his ass and moans threatens to burst out of his chest. He moves his head to the side, as he cries out his pleasures. Yet again he's surprised at how amazingly good Elfman can make him feel. However, there is one thing he has a problem with; he's not the kind to lie still and get pleasured. This is why he forces Elfman on his back and straddles him. Not a position he'd imagine himself in, but then again, he never thought he'd take a cock up his ass either. Elfman watches Gajeel with surprise. He's highly satisfied when Gajeel starts moving, and with such skill it's hard to believe it's the first time. If Elfman was deep inside him before he's way deep now. It feels amazing having Elfman filling him like this. He forces himself to keep a slow pace, knowing it pains Elfman just as much as himself.

"Daamn, you are goood…" Elfman forces out as he moans with each painfully slow movement Gajeel makes. He meets Gajeel halfway with strong thrusts slowly increasing the pace, indicating that Gajeel should pick up the speed.

"How difficult can it be, right?" Gajeel smirks as he rolls his hips seductively. Elfman watches his abs flex and dance at the action. _Damn, he knows how to tempt me._ Big, calloused hands slides up strong thighs, over sharp hips and toned abs. He can feel Gajeel's muscles working beneath his touch. And the sight,_ oh the sight_, of Gajeel riding him, thrusting himself down on his cock is indescribable. He can see the lust, the need, the passion, and the pleasure burning in his eyes. He can feel how his body yearns for pleasure with every thrust.

"Haah…Gajeel!" Elfman's hands move on their own and grabs Gajeel's hips, forcing him down and to keep still. _Damn, it feels so good_. He forces back the orgasm threatening to burst. He's not ready for this to be over just yet. Beneath his hands, Gajeel's hips are shaking with the need to move.

"Oi, Elfman…don't stop me like that." Gajeel groans as he leans down. His teeth scrape teasingly over Elfman's guild mark.

"Mmm…just wait a little longer…" Elfman moans as he slowly regains control of himself.

"Man, you're greedy…" Gajeel smirks, knowing quite well what Elfman's predicaments are. Truth is he was quite close himself, but no need for Elfman to know that. Elfman knows though, why else would Gajeel's cock be dripping this much precome?

"Ha, you're one to speak…riding me like your life depends on it." Elfman teases before lifting Gajeel's hips and thrusting hard into him.

"Oh, shut up!" Gajeel kills a moan by biting down hard on Elfman's neck, so hard he can taste blood. The sudden pain makes Elfman take a painfully hard grip on Gajeel's hips, sure to leave a mark tomorrow. It's not as if they don't like it though, if possible it turns them even more on. Gajeel meets Elfman's thrusts with his own. They continue hard and needy, with harsh bites and scratches, and quite a few snarky comments.

Both are close, and can feel their orgasms building up. Gajeel grabs his neglected, aching cock and pumps it in time with their thrust, but is soon stopped by Elfman taking hold of his hand.

"Gajeel, I want you to come for me...only from taking my cock up your ass...show me your face as you scream my name, Gajeel." Elfman emphasizes his words with each thrust. He spread his lover's cheeks and thrusts deep into his ass. It's too much for Gajeel, the way Elfman thrusts his cock so deliciously hard and deep inside him, hitting the right spot with every thrust, the way he looks up at him with such raw lust and love, the way his voice resonates through his body. It is all too much.

"Oooh fuck...Elfman!" Gajeel comes, spilling his seed over Elfman's chest. His head is spinning, he can't remember last time he had such a strong orgasm. Looking up at Gajeel coming while moaning his name is something Elfman will never forget. Gajeel's muscles clamp down on his cock and he can't hold back anymore.

"Aaahh...!" Elfman comes deep in Gajeel's ass and his nails digs into his back. Gajeel moans as he feels Elfman's fill him up. For a while they can do no more than breathe, exhausted by the intense pleasure. Elfman slowly pulls his cock out and looks down his sticky chest.

"You've made quite the mess, haven't you?" Elfman smirks.

"Oh really?" Gajeel wipes some with his finger and suck on it seductively. Seeing that he gets the wanted reaction from Elfman, he continues to clean up his mess.

"You want me to fuck you again? Cause that's what this will lead to." Elfman asks as his hands massages Gajeel's hips. Gajeel stops and looks up smirking.

"Ooh, you think I'll let you?"

"You can just try to keep me away after this." Elfman husks as he kisses his collarbone.

"I wasn't planning on it, though I was planning to take a shower...since you've been rude enough to note show me around the house, care to join me?" Gajeel asks with a gleam in his eye. Elfman abruptly stands and carries Gajeel towards the bathroom.

"You'll certainly be a test for my stamina..." Elfman mumbles to himself as he can feel his cock rising again.

"I'll be able to test it all I want, cause I've decided to move in." Gajeel says casually. It turned out to not be the right time, as his ass didn't get much rest that night.

* * *

Gajeel walks as normal as possible into the guildhall. Elfman's beside him, his face beaming with pride and joy. They sit down, Gajeel with a faint hiss, by an empty table and Elfman cheerfully tells his sister to bring them some beer. Gajeel can see Natsu coming towards them with a playful look in his eyes. Gajeel sends him a deadly glare, telling him to back off. But Natsu takes seat beside Elfman and smiles, ignoring Gajeel's promise of death.

"I'm just surprised you've let someone top you, if I remember correct you were very convinced that would never happen...?" Natsu smirks.

"Haa? That's what yo-" Gajeel stops because Natsu's already gone, someone more interesting has arrived, Laxus. However, he has no intention to quarrel with Natsu as he just brushes past him and walks towards Gajeel.

"What is this I hear? You've given your ass to someone other than me, Gajeel?" Laxus grins wickedly as he takes seat beside the couple.

"Don't go talking about the past, I've forgotten all about that. Deleted, just like that." Gajeel answers bored and scratches his neck. Laxus looks at the marks from his nocturnal adventure with a growing smirk.

"What a shame, if I knew you liked it rough I wouldn't have been so nice back then." Laxus smirks as he pats Gajeel on the head. He stands up before Gajeel can make some snarky comment and heads over to three guild members who are awaiting him gleefully. Gajeel grunts an annoyed answer, and looks over at Elfman to complain about the annoying blonde. Elfman looks at him in disbelief, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Gajeel asks as Elfman's disbelief slowly turns to something between disappoint and anger.

"What happened to last night being your first?" Elfman asks, not caring that he sounds like some girl who's been cheated on.

"Huh? Oh, that... Well, it is honestly my first time _giving_ my ass to someone…you understand what I mean, right?" Gajeel silently hoping he does.

"Not really. Seriously, man up and tell me straight out like a real man should!" Elfman says while crossing his arms, indicating that the "real man" is himself.

"Argh...okay, okay." Gajeel sighs. He continues, but leans closer and whispers as low as he can.

"I didn't give it to him willingly. He took it, abused it, and me, one of my first weeks in the guild. If it had happened now I would've beaten his ass, but back then I was more hesitant...not many in the guild accepted me, and fighting and beating up a fellow member ain't a good start you know." Gajeel looks away, quite embarrassed.

"Satisfied?" Gajeel grunts as he leans back.

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry..." Elfman answers distantly.

"What's done is done, I don't need your pity. I beat the crap out of him some weeks later anyway." Gajeel downs his beer quickly, turns around, and orders a new one. When he turns back, Elfman's headed towards Laxus with take-over magic on his arm, namely "Beast arm: Iron bull". Gajeel looks at him in surprise, and with more than just a little happiness. Elfman throws a perfect hit on a surprised Laxus sending him flying through the wall. He walks after him and the two of them are out of sight. Gajeel chooses to wait. He knows Elfman can handle himself, and he's sure he wouldn't be too happy if he's interrupted. Gajeel's day isn't so bad after all. Now if his ass would just stop aching…

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I would love it if you would review me. Good or bad, I know I need improvements.  
Oh, and I'm like really bad at ending stuff, so I'm considering writing a third chapter, like a flashback about Laxus forcing Gajeel. Because that would be so hot! Any opinions on that?


End file.
